A True Saiyan
by darkgohan17
Summary: Gohan has lost both his parents after Cell and falls into a depression. He follows his parents footsteps and does everything he can in order to protect his family and friends. Both Sons live with the Briefs. How will Gohan cope with the pressure and guilt


**A True Saiyan**

**By DarkGohan17**

**Disclaimer: I never owned it, I dont own it now and never will.**

**Summary:** This story is about Son Gohan, it is set after the fight with Cell. He has gone through a lot in his life even though it hasnt even been that long. At the age of 4 he was kidnapped and then witnessed the death of his Father, then stayed in the wilderness for a year all alone, and later on witnessed more friends die and even sacrifice their life for him. At the age of 7 he was going through space to fight a evil tyrant and has been close to death numerous times. Shortly after this, Garlic Jr. became a threat and the threat from the Androids. However, his life changed after the fight with Cell, the death of his Father left him guilty, depressed and lifeless as he felt he was to blame.

3 months later he was faced another tragedy, the death of his Mother Chi-Chi. She was pregnant during this time and died shortly after giving birth to the Father look-a-like Goten. It was noticed that she died by use of large amounts of anti-depression pills which Gohan once again blamed himself. Chi-Chi's dying wish was for Gohan to become a scholar and live happily while living with his Godmother Bulma and husband Vegeta in West City, she adopted them without hesitating.

The main people are Gohan and later Videl, the story starts the morning of the funeral of both Goku and Chi-Chi.

At the moment:Gohan is 13, Goten is just born, Trunks is 1 and the rest are all the same.

There will be no Saiyaman but there will be a Gold Fighter but he isnt dorky and has a few changes. A lot of characters might be OOC. Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first story.

**Chapter 1 - Change In Life**

"Gohan, time to get up, were leaving in a hour!," Bulma shouted.

Gohan heard Bulma's voice but as usual he was in no mood to say anything. He didnt sleep last night, or the last week or even the last few months, he had been thinking about Goten's life more than anything else, he closed his eyes and started thinking. In a hour they would be leaving to the site where the funeral was, it was in the mountains near their old home in the 439 Mt Area.

'It's all my fault that Goten wont know his real parents, its all because of my stupid mistakes, if only I killed Cell when Dad told me, then we would have been a happy family', tears started faling from his eyes as he thought of this. After a few more painful thoughts, and coming to the same conclusion every time 'It's all my fault', he got up and went for a shower, 'I have to be strong today, for everyone'.

After his shower, Gohan came down the steps of the largest building ever known to man, Capsule Corp (CC), he saw Bulma putting food on the table with both Goten and Trunks sitting there, just the sight of Goten made him realise his mistakes.

"Morning Gohan, did you sleep well" questioned Bulma.

"Yeh," Gohan said quietly after a long pause as he pulled up a chair and started eating. His answer was short and full of sadness which Bulma always picked up on, after all, she was like a mother to him.

'It's obvious he hasnt slept in weeks, he might not look bad but you can tell. All he does is train, he's even cut down on food and that means a lot from a Saiyan, please get over this Gohan, he has to stop blaming himself and move on' Thought Bulma while getting tears to her eyes.

She suddenly got out of her thoughts after a loud explosion within the building.

"WOMAN!, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL", Vegeta shouted.

"SHUT UP VEGETA, GET WASHED AND COME EAT, WERE LEAVING SOON", the blue-haired genius shouted back.

"DAMN YOU BAKA, HOW DARE YOU COMMAND THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I SHOULD BLOW YOUR ASS TO HFIL", Vegeta retorted back.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOUR ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH WITH NO GR FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR", Bulma replied.

"Curse that wretched woman" Vegeta grumbled silently. He walked up the steps and did as he was ordered by his mate.

Bulma grinned when she saw him leave, she always had her way with him, even though he was the 2nd most powerful person on Earth after Gohan, Bulma kept him in-line and he would never do anything to hurt her. Vegeta was well known for its arrogance and its big-headed comments among the Z-fighters but was also recognised as the most dangerest person alive. He had played a great role in their battles against evil, even though he doesnt show much affection, Vegeta did care about his family and 'friends' even if they didnt return the favour.

Gohan however was focused on memories of his mother, tears came in his eyes as he remembered his mother dying in his arms

**--------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

**--------------------**

Gohan landed outside his home all battered up and bruised, he had just came back from a spar with Vegeta and Piccollo, he was limping towards the door but he felt like something bad had happened, as if a piece of his life was snatched away. Goten was at CC with Trunks.

Gohan slowly opened the door and found that that his house felt abandoned with no one insight. He moved towards the kitchen and froze at what he saw. He saw his mother lying on the floor clutching her heart and silently whimpering in pain.

"MOM, MOM! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted while kneeling down to Chi-Chi

"Gohan... my son...please fo-forgive me" The dying woman wimpered.

"Forgive you? What for mom...? MOM!!??" Gohan shouted.

"I...I've got the same virus your dad had" Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes.

"No it cant be...THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! let me take you to Bulma's...she will have another anti-dote" Gohan said using all his power to force tears back.

"Gohan.I wont last that long, listen to me" Chi-Chi said but got interrupted by Gohan who said "NO MOM, DONT SAY THAT, I NEED YOU, DONT LEAVE ME"

"I'm truly sorry Go-Gohan, it all started when your dad recovered from this virus, but then stopped. But it recently just started showing the same signs" she said, "I want you to know this Gohan, I am sorry, and I love you with all my heart and so does your Dad. Before I leave, I want you to promise me this Gohan" Chi-Chi whimpered

"Anything you want mom" Gohan said in tears.

"Promise me you will be happy in life and will stop blaming yourself for anything, promise me you will become a scholar and take care of Goten, please promise me this Gohan" Chi-Chi said.

" I promise Mom. I promise, I'll make sure Goten is happy and doesnt have the same childhood as mine" Gohan said with tears coming down from his eyes.

" I love you son " Chi-Chi said in her final words and left the world knowing her sons were under good care.

**--------------------**

**END FLASHBACK**

**--------------------**

Gohan had tears in his eyes but prevented them coming out in front of his new family. He had been so caught up, he hadnt noticed Vegeta entering the room.

"WOMAN, I DEMAND TO HAVE THE GR FIXED" Vegeta shouted while grabbing a chair.

"GODDAMN IT VEGETA, WE ARE ONLY 10 FEET APART, I WILL FIX IT AFTER WE COME BACK. NOW STOP ANNOYING ME" Bulma retorted. Even though they were both shouting at each other, the demi-saiyans were at the table salvaging the food like there was no tomorrow.

It had suddenly just occured to Vegeta that today was the day of the funeral. Even though he dispised both of them, he too saw how important this day was. He always referred to Goku as a '3rd class clown' and always saying his Saiyan name 'Kakkarot' and Chi-Chi as the 'loudmouthed harpy'. Today he knew that those words should be prevented from saying. He just 'Humphd' back at Bulma and joined the saiyans with the food, of what was left.

Half an hour later, everyone got out of the house and flew out towards the funeral. Gohan had decided to make his own way there instead of going in a jet. He told Bulma and Vegeta that he wanted to fly on his own today as he wanted some fresh air, but they both knew he needed time to think.

As they landed near the site, they saw all the Z-Fighters and friends gathered there, it was a important day for all of them, they had all lost 2 great friends which they owe their lives to. The only person missing was Gohan, however they all knew his reasons. As everyone greeted each other, Bulma started her speech on the 2 beloved people. She started on how she met Goku and Chi-Chi and the adventures they shared. Unknown to their eyes that Gohan had landed a bit of distance away from them, with his Saiyan hearring abilties he was able to hear every word spoken. He was standing next to a large tree which had shed many memories with his parents. Many good memories.

After Bulma's speech many people were in tears, if not that, they were crying there eyes out. Gohan being on of them. He looked around and saw Goten and Trunks sitting on the grass looking in the air. The innocence on Gotens face brought Gohan to his knees. Goten was going to grow up not knowing his biological parents. One day he would know that his own brother killed them for selfish reasons.

Krillin had already started his speech, everyone listened carefully to what he had to say as he was Goku's best friend but Gohan couldn't take it anymore. His power level increased drastically which made everyone look at him as they realised where he was. They couldnt imagine what he was going through, Gohan started punching the ground causing the earth to trimmer.

Drip.drip.drip

It started raining heavily and after having said their farewells to everyone except Gohan,as he was in a explosive mood, they left to their respectful homes. The only people remaining were the Briefs and Gohan. Gohan was still in the same spot but looking at his parents graves with tears running down his face.

"Gohan", Bulma said quietly.

"Gohan, its time to go home" She said again but a bit louder.

After a moment of silence, Gohan looked up, his face was full of sadness, tears rolling down his face and eyes beet red. Bulma just wished she would never see him like this again. He saw her holding Goten in her arms and Vegeta holding Trunks, both of them fast asleep. Gohan stood up and looked at his new family.

"Am sorry Bulma, there are some things I have to do. I'll be back late so don't wait up" Gohan said silently, he turned around and was about to fly off.

"Brat, take all the time you need, but I want your ass in the GR the moment you walk in". Vegeta said suddenly and walked off.

That comment left Gohan and Bulma under shock. As he saw Vegeta walking off with his family, he realised that the comment he made was the nicest thing he had ever heard him say. As they flew off, Gohan knew what he had to do. He had made promises to himself, he was going to become a scholar like his mother wished so would keep up his studies and go to school at the age of 16. He would follow his father's footsteps and train more intensely and protect and sacrifice himself for Goten, his family and friends and the Earth just like his Father did. As he was flying, he pulled out a small handheld machine and clicked a button, it showed 7 orange dots, the Dragonballs.

He had a few wishes to make in order for him to carry out these promises. Both of them involving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

A change in life.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N: In the next few chapters I will be showing more about the wishes he makes and new training methods and his life up to high school and then some romance.**

**Please Review, no flames. Good or bad, you tell me, I dont mind. I will update chapter whenever I get the chance. thanx**


End file.
